I will keep you safe from harm
by TheCurlymop
Summary: Post-war, Tom and Miles encounter Elliot Vincent and well... based on a prompt from Lauretta92


The lovely Lauretta92 suggested an encounter between Tom and Elliot Vincent after reading my fic 'Stronger than before'. This is set in my post war verse (if I ever finish it) but you don't really need to know much else other than Thomas and Kitty are in London after the war, visiting Miles (they're married). Thomas' POV.

* * *

**I will keep you safe from harm**

It had been a lovely day really. Miles had been on his best behaviour and had only made one reference to Tarzan and Kitty had relaxed after her busy day of shopping with Flora the day before. They'd only got one evening left and Miles had suggested cocktails at the hotel bar before trying a new restaurant he'd heard rave reviews for. He and Miles were on their way back from the hospital where Miles now worked, Miles had some new equipment he was secretly excited about and he knew that Thomas would share his enthusiasm, so they had gone to have a look. It was when they get back to the hotel that things started to go a bit pear shaped.

Standing at the reception desk was a reptilian man of about 40 talking quietly and firmly to the head porter.

As soon as Miles saw him, he drew in a deep breath. 'Tom, don't look now but I have a nasty feeling that the man over there is Elliot Vincent.'

The name took Tom back to when he had last heard it.

_'No Elliot, no, get away from me, no!'_

_'Shh Kitty, it's alright, shh, you're with me, he's not here, he'll never be here.'_

_Tom held Kitty close as she shuddered with the memory of her dream. They were happening less and less, she said that having Tom close helped and he was glad of that. When he had first discovered she still dreamt about him and then he had heard what she shouted, his desire to find the man and beat him to a pulp had only increased. He had been scared to touch her, to try and comfort her and in the end she'd had to tell him that being near him helped her. Now though the dreams were less frequent, it was instinctive to hold her close to his chest when she started shouting in her sleep, even before he woke properly. _

'Is that really him?' he muttered through clenched teeth to Miles. At that moment the man turned and Miles nodded confirmation.

'Yes, that's him. Oh god, he's seen us, do you think he… oh no he's recognised us.'

Elliot Vincent was walking towards them with a look of curiosity on his face. 'Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe I know you?' He addressed his question to Miles and Tom was happy to fade into the background, trying to keep the contempt he felt off his face.

'Erm, I… don't believe we've met,' Miles lied unconvincingly. 'It's possible you came through the field hospital in the war and I treated you? Or perhaps in the London General? I'm afraid I see so many patients that I'm hard pressed to remember even half their faces, let alone their names!' He chuckled uncomfortably and Tom tried not to roll his eyes. Why did Miles have to be such a bad actor when it mattered the most?

Vincent seemed to be accepting the feeble explanation though Tom thought he had seen an eyebrow raise in interest at the mention of the field hospital.

'Ah, no, I must have made a mistake. Though I did have a friend who worked in a field hospital? As a VAD I believe though she recently got married, a Katherine Trevelyan?'

Both Miles and Tom stiffened at the mention of Kitty's name and Tom knew the man had seen. He was clearly excellent at catching the insignificant changes in expression that could tell you so much about a person.

'Sorry Miles, but we really must be going, we've got that… Good afternoon.' He cursed his innate politeness for saying anything to the man as he dragged Miles away, both of them moving quickly for the stairs and not saying anything until they reached the first floor.

'We can't tell Kitty about this. With any luck, he's not staying here and anyway, we're only in town for another night. We could always go for drinks somewhere else. I just don't want her upset, you understand Miles, don't you?'

Miles was nodding but he looked unsure. 'I don't know Tom, it might be safer just to tell her, just in case… but yes, I can see that could cause her unwanted upset. Honestly, I just want to go back down and punch him.'

'So do I, tell you what, you can hold him down while I do the honours.'

They shared a grin before returning to the serious matter of what to do about Vincent. In the middle of the discussion they were interrupted by a porter bearing a note.

'From the gentleman at the reception desk sir,' he said, handing the note to Miles.

_I have recalled who you are and I know you have recalled who I am. I wish for information about Katherine Trevelyan and I am prepared to pay handsomely. Meet me at the bar in half an hour._

'The bastard,' hissed Tom. 'What are you going to say?'

'I'm tempted to just send the note back but it might be better to reply,' mused Miles. 'You remember what we were discussing before?' He waited for Tom to put the ideas together. 'This way we have a reason to meet him and if something happens… well…'

The note that went back to Vincent simply read _Yes_ and then they simply had to plan how to get him alone. They reasoned that at some point he would have to visit the facilities but just to make sure, Miles took a mild diuretic from Tom's medical bag and they crushed it to put in Vincent's drink. It wouldn't be too difficult to engineer a distraction if he didn't turn away on his own. Tom would be waiting in the corridor by the bar to distribute his own means of justice and Miles would follow Vincent just to make sure Tom had back up. Both of them were looking forward to hurting the man who had caused so much hurt for Kitty.

The plan went well, Miles managed to slip the pill in without anyone noticing and after about twenty minutes, Vincent excused himself, walking straight into Tom in the corridor.

'Excuse me,' he muttered as he tries to get past.

'So what do you want with Kitty?' Tom asked. He'd been thinking about how to start the confrontation and at this point he just wanted to be straightforward.

'Because as her husband, I have a problem with strange men asking for information about her.' He nodded a greeting at Miles who had arrived behind Vincent, neatly trapping the man between them.

A look of comprehension comes over Vincent's face.

'She married you? Why on earth did you bother with that? She'd have lain on her back for you without marriage and then you wouldn't be stuck with her. Believe me, you won't be stuck with her for long anyway, she'll just move on to the next idiot.'

Tom bristled at the insinuations against Kitty but stuck to his point. 'Well she's my wife now so you don't need to think about her any more. I don't want you asking about her or talking about her or anything else. You don't deserve to have that right.'

Vincent was still standing right there and Tom was itching to throw a punch. The flicker of a smirk was all that it took and he hadn't even said anything more before Tom was close up with his fist right next to the man's face.

'If I hit you, it's payback for what you did to her, you slimy bastard. It's a good thing your daughter doesn't live with you because I'd feel sorry for her and I definitely feel sorry for your current wife.'

Vincent snarled and Tom punched him. It was a good punch, on the side of the face and if he escaped with only a swollen jaw, he would be lucky. Then Miles was there and his punch rang loudly in the corridor, as did his grunt of pain. Tom wondered if it was the first punch Miles had ever thrown, remembering his hatred of violence, he felt a rush of affection for his friend who had never objected to the plan. Vincent was now groaning, slumped on the floor, face already reddened and as a doctor, Tom should have felt ashamed to leave a man alone in such a state but today he wasn't a doctor but an angry husband. He and Miles strode out of the corridor, both surprised that Vincent hadn't fought back more. Perhaps it had been the first time that his opponents had been as big and strong as he was. Tom didn't really want to think about that.

Later that evening when they were drinking cocktails, Kitty eyed his swollen knuckles and Miles' completely useless hand but didn't comment while he wondered if he should teach his friend to throw a proper punch. He'd most likely cracked a few knuckles, judging by his wince of pain every time he tries to bend his fingers. They were just on to their next round when Kitty gasped and went a greyish colour. He turned quickly and saw Vincent crossing the hallway on his way to the doors. His face was swollen and very bruised and Tom felt great pleasure at the sight. After a few minutes Kitty looked meaningfully at their injuries and then at Tom. He nodded once.

They never speak of it again. That night Kitty dreamt again but instead of shouting out against Elliot, she was calling for him and as he folded her into his arms he heard a murmur that might be 'safe.'

'Yes Kitty, you're safe with me.'

* * *

Argh feels and slimeball Elliot Vincent. Let me know what you think my dears and are we excited/terrified for tonight's finale or is it just me and a few tumblr people?


End file.
